Tales from Sunny Island
by odmonkey
Summary: One shots that form a coherent story. Focusing primarily on the life and times of Chelsea as she turns an uninhabited island into a thriving hub, finding friendship and love along the way.
1. Introduction

University has destroyed my writing ability, seriously. I got IOH over Easter where I played it constantly rather than doing the things I really should have been doing i.e. coursework and revision. I know I should be updating other stuff but this game is the only thing breaking through my writer's block for now. Pairings etc = undecided. Probably end up just like the game where you get everyone to love you then pick one. Enjoy.

000

A shipwreck is not something that could have been predicted, or perhaps even avoided, and as much as she should have been worried about being stranded on an uninhabited island Chelsea was feeling optimistic.

"It must have been fate that brought us together!"

Looking at Natalie and her family, bedraggled but alive, Chelsea had to agree.

000

She would never admit it – it showed her city girl roots – but when she first laid eyes on her new rustic home her heart sank. Being a rancher was a career that hadn't crossed her mind until the very moment Taro mentioned it. However she'd boarded that ship to start a new life and here was one staring her right in the face, willing her to make it her own. At least she had the old man's advice, even if it did mean putting up with his blustering and attempts to take over tasks he felt she wasn't doing properly. Chelsea often wondered what he would have been like if she'd been a man, the older generation's gender preconceptions died hard after all.

She didn't know what she would have done if the family hadn't been washed ashore with her. She couldn't have done this alone, new life or no. Felicia quickly took the role of surrogate mother, fussing over her even more than she did with her own children. Elliot was a sweet lad, always polite and helpful, though a bit quiet. Taro often hinted at their 'suitability for running the ranch together' much to the embarrassment of all. Natalie soon became her firm friend, mainly based on the fact that Chelsea was the only non-family member she had to talk to. Although she was slightly jealous of Natalie's close family she relished in the freedom that the other girl couldn't have.

"Elliot's such a klutz! Aaargh! Can't you take him and make him work on the ranch instead? On second thought we're going to need the ranch in one piece ..."

000

Chen and Charlie's arrival was a real morale booster for the five, he was a solid link to the outside world. Charlie was almost instantly Chelsea's shadow, following her around as she pulled the weeds from her crop field or did her best to repair the buildings dotted around her ranch. She had no idea how such a little person could keep up such a constant stream of chatter without keeling over. Enquiries about such to his father were met with a sigh of long sufferance and a weary look. Chen's shop only contained the basics for a ranching village but for Chelsea and Natalie it contained the ultimate essential: chocolate.

"I'll say one thing for all this work we do, means we can eat as much as we like and not worry about getting fat, eh Chels?"

000

Gannon's arrival signalled the beginning of the island's growth. Chelsea had been nervous on her first meeting with the giant man who had trouble even fitting through her front door. It wasn't long after this that he proved himself to be one of the nicest, most genuine men she had ever had the pleasure of meeting. She immediately utilised his considerable skills on building up her ranch, ordering a barn and a chicken coop as soon as she could afford it. With her two new animal buildings came two beautiful, brand new animals from Mirabelle and Julia's recently opened animal shop. The two women had taken to the island from the moment they stepped off the boat. Both fierce southern belles they soon took everyone under their neighbourly wing. Julia easily gelled with the other two girls, the three becoming addicted to staying up late and discussing the people on the island.

000

With Chelsea's ranch putting out produce and attracting the attention of outsiders the island began to grow. Two days every week would see a tall, silver-haired man strutting around with most of his face hidden under a black Stetson. Gannon's little daughter Eliza moved in, becoming fast friends with Charlie to the dismay of the adult populace who now had to deal with two little menaces. An inn, a hotel, a diner and a cafe opened up helping to promote tourism and to feed the hungry islanders. Chelsea even had the dubious privilege of meeting the powerful Witch Princess who took an instant shine to her. She also had the real privilege of meeting the Harvest Goddess, a heart-attack inducing shock when she threw a caught fish back into the pond. The mine in the same area proved to be extremely rich in ore and precious materials. This discovery prompted a very rich mining magnate to move in, bringing with him his shy daughter who despite the best efforts of the three girls proved hard to coax out of her shell.

000

Chelsea sat on the porch of her ranch watching the sun set with a mug of hot tea. She could hear her two young cows lowing behind her in their barn, the gentle nickering of her very new horse blending in softly. In the distance she could hear the noises of the town as it settled down to sleep. Glancing down at the dog that had been a stray until the previous week, she smiled this island was really her home.

R/R


	2. The Autumn Crop Festival

Look Horace, I'm just not interested in you right now ok? Harvest Moon is much more interesting. On a side note, just pretend that Chelsea is a super-duper good farmer who made loads of money quickly. Tedious chores to earn money don't make for good writing.

The Autumn Crop Festival

Prize winning Aubergines are difficult to grow, as Taro relentlessly drilled into Chelsea ahead of the end of season festival.

"It's still hot, young Chelsea, make sure they're getting enough water" Taro said, leaning over to check the leaves of the crop.

"Twice on sunny days, once on cloudy Taro, just like you told me."

Taro smiled at his young protégé and wandered off towards town whistling. Chelsea rolled her eyes and grinned. Taro was her eccentric grandfather figure, sometimes annoying but you couldn't help be fond of him. His advice had been invaluable in her early days as a rancher but now as her skills were blossoming he was feeling a bit superseded. So she never stopped him coming to the ranch to poke about and make his opinion known, it was the least she could do.

000

After making sure her plants all received a decent amount of water she pushed her cows out to graze in their little patch and headed into town. The village even had a couple of its roads resurfaced since the farm was now making neat profit, easily covering the day-to-day running costs. The gathering of grasses and plants that she could sell didn't hurt either, though nothing equalled dairy produce. Julia had mentioned that her mother had been baking so she decided to head over to the animal shop, dropping in to see Natalie on the way. Mirabelle's baking was something of legend in these parts and Chelsea was determined to get some after Charlie and Eliza had cleaned it out last time.

Raising a hand to knock on Natalie's door she could hear raised voices within. No doubt Natalie and Elliot were having another slagging match. It was a real shame that Elliot was so easily brought down by his more rambunctious sister. He was a nice guy and despite spending an awful lot of time with Julia ("sickening" Natalie described it) he wasn't picking up any of her self-confidence. If Chelsea was honest with herself she couldn't be bothered breaking up another one of their fights. She didn't want the responsibility of peace-maker – this island gave her enough responsibilities as it was.

000

Mirabelle was humming to herself as she pulled another batch of cakes from the oven. Cooking always turned out much better on this island! Hearing the door open she placed the cakes on the cooling rack and popped her head round the wall.

"Oh hi Chelsea, you're just in time, fresh batch just came out!" Smiling at the way the girl's eyes lit up."

"Great! I thought the two terrors might have got to them all again"

"Locusts aren't they? Chen told me Charlie was a sugar-hyped nightmare last time. I don't think I've ever seen the poor man so worn."

Chelsea was halfway through her second cake when the door opened then slammed shut with enough force to rattle the windows slightly. Mirabelle stood up as Vaughn stalked into the room.

"Vaughn? Is something the matter?"

Vaughn grunted at his surrogate mother figure and gave Chelsea a fiercely pointed look. Chelsea knew a hint when she saw one, but then Vaughn was never the subtlest when he was annoyed.

"Thanks for the cakes Mirabelle" she said, shoving the last section in her mouth, "I'll swing by later to get the bird feed."

Smiling at Mirabelle and nodding cautiously at Vaughn she left. Mirabelle glared at the cowboy watching the pretty farmer leave with an unreadable expression.

"And just what was that little performance in aid of? Honestly, it's a wonder anyone puts up with you..."

000

Across in East Town Julia was sitting with Sabrina in Sabrina's capacious mansion.

"This place is wonderful Sabrina hon, it must be great having such a rich daddy!"

"I – It's okay I guess, I prefer your home though, it feels much more lived in."

Julia laughed, her house smelled like animals all the time and though she loved her home, Sabrina's house made her jealous.

"At least you don't have to worry about bagging a rich man! Speaking of men, don't you wish there were more? I mean Elliot's great and all but some eye-candy wouldn't go amiss y'know?"

"V-Vaughn's quite good looking..."

Julia grinned at the heiress, finally she was starting to talk about her feelings.

"So, got a thing for the rough, tough cowboy eh? Is it his mysterious personality? Or them tight pants he wears?"

Sabrina didn't think she'd ever blushed as hard as she looked at Julia's sly face. She always had this strange habit of guessing what the heiress thought she kept well hidden.

"Well, good luck with that Sabrina. He's gonna be a tough nut to crack ... maybe we should get you a cowboy outfit?"

Sabrina hoped against all hope that her father wasn't in earshot.

000

The days leading up to the crop festival passed in a buzz of watering, picking, storing and discussing ways for Sabrina to seduce Vaughn.

"He's the protective type for sure, get into some bother right in front of him – he'll be your knight in shining chaps!"

"He hangs around the beach at nights doesn't he? Say you're too scared to walk home alone..."

"Maybe you could just lasso him?"

"Yeehaw!"

"I heard he likes porridge, you could make him some."

"Thanks Chelsea."

Sabrina smiled shyly at the rancher as Natalie and Julia hooted at each other and laughed.

000

The day of the festival was bright and clear with the chill wind of the impending winter. Chelsea had picked her ripest, juiciest looking aubergine for the event and she was feeling confident. Farming was hard work and this delicious aubergine symbolised all the hard work she put into running her ranch.

Just after ten she crossed into the meadow keeping an eye on her competitor's efforts. Even though this was just a small island competition there were many coming in from much larger communities. Some of these richer farmers were real bad seeds, so to speak, thinking themselves infinitely superior to the rural folk. It had really gotten to Chelsea the first two festivals and she was dreading the snide remarks about how she ran the ranch herself. Girl farmers couldn't be that rare surely?

Most of the village had turned out to watch her compete. Their support made Chelsea happy and nervous all at once. Sure they cheered her on but hated seeing their faces when she lost, it was just extra pressure. Even Vaughn was present, standing by himself quite far back from the crowd. She hadn't seen him since his unsubtle pointing out that she wasn't welcome. She just brushed off his impoliteness though, it was just him and if he wanted to be like that she wasn't going to worry herself about it. She waved to him as she walked to the judging table, he looked rather taken aback before raising a hand in her direction. On receiving a beaming smile he pulled his Stetson down and looked away. Chelsea shook her head, how would he cope if he didn't have that hat?

She had just finished handing her crop into Felicia when trouble marched right up to her.

"You really think you can win with that?"

A tall, burly man eyed her aubergine with disdain. His rough, calloused hands gave him away as a fellow farmer but the cut and elegance of his clothes revealed him to be much wealthier than she.

Deciding to respond positively rather than causing a scene Chelsea swallowed her anger and plastered a bright smile onto her face. "Yeah, I hope so! I've worked really hard for this."

The man sneered, "It doesn't show. You're not cut out to be a farmer."

Chelsea ground her teeth together. Why were the comments of some nobody getting to her? It must have showed in her expression because the man smirked cruelly. He was clearly about to launch into a tirade about her lack of ranching talent when Chelsea felt someone walk up behind her.

"This man bothering you Chelsea?"

The girl sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose nodding. The man was glaring at Vaughn who stood with his arms folded, glaring right back. Deciding he wouldn't win in a scrap with the cowboy the man 'hmmphed' and backed off, much to Chelsea's relief and Vaughn's slight disappointment.

"Thanks Vaughn, I don't know why they think it's ok to pick on me like that."

"Hmm. I hate people like that."

"Well, there's a jug of milk with your name on it next time you're in town!"

Vaughn smiled very slightly beneath his hat.

"Hey, Sabrina doesn't have anyone to speak to at the minute" she said, pointing over to where the girl was standing by herself, "why don't you go keep her company? I have to go over to the judging area."

Vaughn looked thoughtfully at her, clearly sensing there was more to it than that. The cowboy was obviously too suspicious for overt matchmaking. "Who wouldn't want to be seen talking to the infamous cowboy?"

Vaughn glanced at her, before giving her a cocky smile.

Chelsea sniffed, "I wouldn't worry about it though, five minutes talking to you will ruin you for her."

She giggled at the un-amused look he gave her and went to stand in the competitor's area, making sure to keep away from the man from earlier. Looking over to where Vaughn was standing with a clearly happy Sabrina made her smile. If Sabrina could come out of her shell and catch his eye she would be a very lucky girl. There was no denying Vaughn was very attractive, not for the first time Chelsea wished there were more men her age on the island. Maybe someone good for her would move in soon, hopefully with pants as tight as Vaughn's she thought laughing.

000

She only came third in the competition after all. Although she noted with a not small amount of satisfaction that she had easily beaten the farmer who had given her a hard time. All the villagers were very supportive and consoling which was a big relief.

"You can't expect to beat these old hands in only your third season; I think you did very well."

Back up at the ranch she made a quick meal out of her another aubergine and made a note to save some milk for Vaughn. She was definitely more suited to life on the farm than she had been in her city life. And she was a good farmer! That rich rancher could shove his opinion, she thought with a smirk. Feeling rather happy with her life she went to bed, wondering how things had gone with Sabrina and Vaughn.

R/R


End file.
